


Anything for you

by bluedreambliss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Despair is such a contagious feeling.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this pair, this takes place the night before Mikan kills Ibuki And Saionji, I keep wondering if Mikan might have seen Junko in her despair addled state. I am only on the second game right now so, who knows! Let me know what you think or any errors c;

**It’s so hot.**

**Where am I, Is this still the hospital?**

The room felt like it was spinning, but no items had moved, she still lay flat on the stiff mattress, looking up at the stained hospital ceiling. Mikan Tsumiki could feel her pulse becoming unsteady and rapid, her whole body heating up. She gulped, knowing full well what was happening; she was in the beginning stages of the Despair disease. The Ultimate nurse thought back to the prolonged time she had been exposed to each one of her patients, recalling monokuma explaining that the curse was in fact, contagious. As a nurse, she felt obligated to stick by her classmates sides, wanting nothing more then to nurse them back to health.

Mikan looked around at the dark room, nothing had changed other than becoming painfully aware of her symptoms, yet.

**I wonder how long till I can no longer coherently think, till my mind gives in completely to despair. I wonder if I will be able to feel myself slipping into the darkness-**

_ “upupu, It has been quite some time hasn’t it?” _

The ultimate nurse shot up, her whole body felt like it had been plunged into ice cold water. She searched the darkness seeing nothing, but the unmistakable voice was there.

**Is this it, is this the despair talking? I know this feeling, I know that voice and I know that person.**

_ “Oh? You know little old me huh? Well I should hope so, I had thought we were pretty, ah what’s the word, close? No something else, something that better describes this, hm… “ _

The voice had stopped talking and at this point Tsumiki could feel herself shaking, everything was starting to come back in crashing waves and it was all too overwhelming. The voice had caressed her as if it was right in front of her, slowly running each dazzling finger over her eyelids making them flutter close, she could almost feel the sharp painted nails run up into her messy bangs like she always had.

 

**Yes now I know this feeling, I remember it all!**

 

Mikan’s eyes peeled open and she let out a choked gasp, standing in front of the nurse was a tall thin figure. It was hard to make out in the dark, but there was no mistaking the wild twin tails accented with cute monokuma hair clips. Mikan’s eyes trailed down burning the image of a low cut cardigan, almost bursting with its occupants, going further and gazing upon the pleated skirt that hugged her curvy hips leaving nothing much to the imagination, everything was topped off with a messy bow tie and loosely hung tie. The chaos of her ensemble matched the girl’s very existence.

 

The nurse couldn’t believe it was her; Junko Enoshima was standing in front of her giving her and almost amused look, her hands on her hips, wicked grin plastered on her gorgeous face. Junko stepped forward, heels clicking pulling Tsumiki from her staring. The vivid memories came flooding in with each echoing step. Junko stopped right at the edge of the bed looking down at the nurse; the look in her eyes was making Mikan tremble more with each passing second. As if reading the nurses mind, she reached out to lightly tangle her manicured fingers into her uneven hair, Junko sensually pushed her nails in sporadic patterns, never stopping for long in one spot. This went on for a minute or so neither one of them speaking, Mikan dared to lean forwards into Junko’s front, burying her now burning face, as Junko’s nails trailed further down her scalp. The fashionista would always do this, having a fascination with Mikan’s uneven locks, not that the nurse ever minded though. She did wonder what triggered this personality in Junko, Tsumiki loved all of her beloved’s sides, she would often sit and think of ways to bring about each and every one but she never could figure out how.

 

She felt a sudden shift in the mood when the nails that had just been lovingly caressing her dug into the back of her neck sharply, she hissed in pain but arched into it, giving Junko the reaction she had hoped for.

 

“ _ So do you remember me now, or do I have to give you more hints?” _

 

Junko chuckled and yanked her head back looking into Mikan’s now despair burning eyes. The nurses face was pink and glowing, you could see sweat dripping down her face to her neck, it made Junko lick her lips smiling. The fashionista loved how fast she could dissolved the girl in front of her, she never did like waiting for things.

 

_ “Judging by that greedy little face I would say you are either a huge slut ,or you know just who I am” _

 

As she was speaking, she had dropped onto her knees crawling up to Mikan, towering over her as she backed up, her arms propping her up behind her. The nurse could hear her heart beat in her ears making it hard to listen to what the girl in front of her was saying. Junko slid further up the nurse, pushing her face into her ear.

 

_ “Or both “ _

 

Junko giggled reaching out to nip at the nurse’s ear earning a violent shiver from the girl beneath her. Mikan was gripping the sheets and trying not to push her body out into her, but was failing miserably. Junko could feel the heat coming off of Mikan at an alarming rate and it was making her want to push her further into madness, she watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck and trailed along her collar bone. The nurses sizable chest was rising and falling heavily, as her pants started to become more apparent, the fashionista pushed out her chest so each rapid breath they took set off a new sensation for both of them, pulling back slightly from her ear she started to trail searingly hot kisses and bites down her neck, following the path of the sweat. 

 

 

Mikan bit down on her lip trying not to let out the disgraceful noises that were bubbling up inside of her, her legs started to move on their own an unfolded themselves, pushing forward. Junko who was on the other side of Mikan’s legs still hovering on her knees, felt the movement and looked down at the disheveled mess in front of her, noticing the way her legs wear quivering. Smirking Junko positioned herself in-between them, not pushing them open to far and started to run hands up Mikan’s thick thighs going up under her skirt, she took extra care to put pressure on the inner parts with her thumbs. 

 

 

The Nurse let out a gasp feeling Junko’s fingers inch torturously slow up her sweating thighs, one of her hands left her leg and trailed up her side, yanking at the nurse’s apron, pulling it off of her. Junko’s other hand continued up her thigh and to her panties, feeling the damp heat spilling out. Mikan couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned breathlessly, grasping at Junko’s arm for support.

 

“ _ J-Junko” _

The Ultimate despair had taken her hand away from between her thighs and was now focusing on groping her large chest through her shirt.

 

_ “Hmmm?” _

 

Junko fanned innocence cocking her head to the side, using more force to rub Mikan’s chest together feeling her nipples hardening underneath. Deciding that the shirt was in the way she ripped open the buttons ruining it, the nurse squeaked feeling her chest pop free making her face burn even hotter, remembering she wasn’t wearing anything other than her shirt. Junko’s eyes visibly widened with excitement and she stared down at the glistening chest in front of her.

 

_ “Don’t be so shy Tsumiki~ from what I remember you can be very vocal. What is it that you want?” _

 

Mikan’s hands had dropped down onto her lap and was clutching at the front of her skirt panting and staring into the Ultimate Despairs eyes, she tried to put every bit of want in that look but that didn’t do much to satisfy Junko.

 

_ “Better speak up or you are going to bore me” _

 

Junko then retracted her hands completely, yawning and sitting back a little bit. The Nurse whimpered and grabbed Junko’s arm bringing it to one of her now exposed breasts and moaned thrusting it forward into her hand.

 

_ “ I-I ah u-uhm I want you to t-touch me please” _

 

Upon impact Junko started to squeeze and play with the flesh in her hand cackling darkly, her red nails digging in. The fashionistas other hand ran down her face and to her neck grasping it tightly, pushing her chest up against Mikans again rubbing her cleavage into her hard nipples.

 

_ “Touch you where?, you have so much sickly sweet skin for me to feel.” _

 

The nurse gasped and her eyes were rolling back at Junko’s rough treatment, she couldn’t think straight and her vision was getting blurry. She knew she needed to keep her voice down fearing someone will hear them, remembering some of her classmates were down the hall, but she couldn’t help but moan loudly as Junko removed her hands pushing her down hard. 

 

 

Junko straddled her hips and pressed her bottom down grinding painfully slow. Her hands making their way back to her chest, using it for leverage.

 

_ “Just fucking say it, tell me you want me to fuck your pathetic little hole!” _

 

The sudden scream made Mikan jump, the delays in Junko’s personalities were off and she wasn’t used to it yet. Looking up she could see the look of pure lust in the other girl’s eyes, she was also sweating slightly and biting her lip.

 

_ “P-please Junko please touch my everywhere, I need you. I can’t live without you.” _

 

Tsumiki felt Junko’s grinding get harder and pushed her hips out in response, she tried covering her face with her hands but junko pushed them above her head.

 

_ “Good girl, fuck I love when you beg.” _

 

The ultimate despair moved her body off Tsumiki and ripped her shirt off all the way, ducking down and capturing a nub in her mouth swirling her tongue and biting down slightly, her other hand was running up and down the girls side, trailing her nails as she went. Mikan’s whimpering and sighs came out breathlessly as she rested her hands on Junko’s shoulders trying not dig her nails into the pristine material there. Junko moved her face down quickly licking and biting her way down her stomach all the way down to the rim of her skirt. She wasted no time in yanking the bottom and panties down tossing them aside.

 

_ “Whoa look at that mess you made, how naughty of you to make me clean it up” _

 

Junko laughed into her thigh giving her an extra hard bite, ripping a high pitched moan from Mikan’s quivering mouth. She continued till her face was right in front of the dripping bundle in the center of her thighs.  She started to ravedge the girl, not giving her a chance to prepare sliding her tongue out aggressively to meet Mikan’s throbbing clit. 

 

The Nurse threw her head back slamming it into the bed trying to silence the moans that were slipping from her lips, her breathing erratic. Mikan started to violently scratch her thighs as they shook from how fast her orgasm was approaching. 

 

Junko watched Mikan flale and shake, having a sinister idea. She continued for a few more seconds, then pulled away with a lewd noise.

Junko sat up licking her lips tasting the nurses juices that now dripped down her chin.

 

Mikan almost cried out at the sudden absence of pleasure looking up at Junko with pleading eyes.

 

_ “Ah look at that face, don't you love the despairing feeling of being denied. You look so cute, I just want to break you”  _

 

Junko giggled mishiviously, rubbing her own tits provocotavly at Tsumiki. She tor away the tie around her neck and used it as a lasso and captured Mikans neck expertly. She yanked the nurse up with it till her face was so close she could feel her labored breath. Mikans eyes shot to Junko’s lips and she licked her lips reflexively, before the despair crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Mikan feels her whole being melt into Junko as if both of their heat is mixing, but it's not enough. 

 

Tsumiki starts clawing at Junko’s top feeling the soft flesh peeking out. Junko is to focused on dominating every inch of her mouth and lets her take of the top. Both girls work to remove the rest of the clothing in the way, flying backwards onto the mattress. Mikan falls ontop of Junko, her breasts sliding roughly against the despairs, making Junko groan into her mouth, her hands grasping at her hips, pushing her down onto her thigh making her grind down onto it. 

 

 

Mikans wetness was dripping down with every thrust of Junko’s leg as she was gasping and mewling into her mouth. Junko broke the kiss and started to kiss her way down Tsumiki’s neck, while gripping onto her backside possessively. With every thrust the despair could feel waves of pleasure pulsating through her body and she bit down hard on Mikan’s neck causing the girl to twitch and moan right into her ear. Junko lifted her up slightly to push her hand down between her thighs and pushed in two fingers.

 

Mikan felt herself being penetrated suddenly and she bit down on Junko’s shoulder, making the despair pump into her harder. The nurses legs started to shake making it hard for her to hold herself up any longer.

 

_ “L-let me do you to J-junko”  _

 

Mikan moaned still riding her fingers, Junko had started to rub her clit with her thumb and bit her neck marking her further. She didn't reply, only pushed her onto her back and positioned her legs on either side of hers. Mikan was about to open her mouth when Junko slammed her wetness down onto her and grinded almost painfully hard. 

 

Mikan’s eyes opened wide and she threw her head back staring at the wall behind her letting her body get pounded into oblivion. Junko watched as Mikan submitted to her looking at all the bites and scratches all over her. She groaned feeling the sickening peak of pleasure wash over her, digging her nails into Tsumiki’s leg watching the girl underneath her cry out her name as she came all over her throbbing folds. 

 

The fashionista collapsed next to her watching the others panting chest as her eyes were still shut. She reached out and stroked the messy now damp locks of hair.

 

_ “I want you to kill them all, so I can feel you foreal next time” _

 

Mikan’s eyes opened, she was alone laying naked in the on call room. Her heart sank not seeing her lover next to her. The nurse pulled on her clothes, tears streaming down her spiraling eyes.

 

**_“Yes I’ll do anything for you my beloved”_ **


End file.
